Forseti
Forseti (フォルセティ), also known as TRAPPIST-1f, is a planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Forseti has tanned skin with sharp blue eyes and strong white eyebrows. They have white hair which sweeps to one side showing their forehead, and tied into a thin long ponytail behind the neck with a blue ribbon. They are wearing a white cloak, a white shawl with a blue underside, and what seems to be either dark blue shorts or a dark navy blue jumpsuit under their cloak. With this they also have dark navy blue thigh high boots and a 6-pointed star shaped medallion at their chest. Their cloak also has a small subtle pattern of periwinkle diamonds on the rim. The sleeves are folded at the wrists and have blue rims as well. In their official profile, they are also carrying a silver jian style sword. Personality Forseti is said to be a stern, hardworking and determined planet who wants nothing more than to be at the aid of their sun, Tora (TRAPPIST-1a). Their official profile states they have enacted themselves to be like a personal knight, as well as the unofficial leader of the Trappist solar system planets in the wake of Berlitz's laziness. Though also stated to work themselves too hard to the point it worries their fellow planets. Illustrations show them to be a very devoted and enthusiastic person towards helping someone they love. Background Not much is known about Forseti's background, other than they became the unofficial leader of their solar system's planets due to Berlitz's lack of motivation. Relationships Forseti is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Tora (TRAPPIST-1a) Tora is Forseti's star. It is stated and shown that Forseti is very dedicated to serving their star, and heavily implied they may be in love with her. It is unknown if these feelings are reciprocated by Tora, or how Tora feels about Forseti at all as of yet. One cropped image shows what appears to be Tora seemingly relaxed around Forseti at the very least, probably on good terms. Eidothea (TRAPPIST-1e) Forseti's twin planet. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Eidothea cares a lot for Forseti. Basis Forseti is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1f. TRAPPIST-1f, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 f, is an exoplanet, likely rocky but under a massive water-steam gaseous envelope at very high pressure and temperature, orbiting within the habitable zone around the ultracool dwarf star TRAPPIST-1 39 light-years (12 parsecs) away from Earth in the constellation of Aquarius. The exoplanet was found by using the transit method, in which the dimming effect that a planet causes as it crosses in front of its star is measured. Quotes "I would do anything for my Sun! I would slay a dragon for her! I would conquer 60 legions for her!" - Forseti in a mini-comic Trivia * Forseti's name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Forseti is named after the Norse god of justice and reconciliation, Forseti. ** Their name starts with a f''' due to their planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''f. * Forseti's favorite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baozi baozi], a type of Chinese dumpling. Likely due to it resembling their hair. * Forseti wields a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jian jian] style sword, which is also stated to be their favorite. * On Curiouscat, Pyo stated Forseti would be "the most likely to eat a burger with a fork and knife". * When asked if Forseti was a lesbian on Curiouscat, Pyo responded with "BIG LESBIAN!!!". Gallery 64810ee9fdc915d07977d8ce16cebfa0.png cd38e0c306fc1f2ea70490e948db09d9.png|nakey 3d431344b4ecd2ccd15a626ab6c5c162.png d647620455da4b459c45c713930ab8c0.png be27d07c28002f45500cd2b8773885fd.png 8fdac1b9a2492ce128dbf8046f8648d3.png|>8I Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1f.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/155028 Category:Characters Category:Planet Category:Celestial Category:Solar Emissary